


He Doesn't Care

by fairyqueenmab



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Benvolio is Lady Montague's brother in this, M/M, he really just has a crush on his teacher it's not requited or anything, the book is to kill a mockingbird btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:22:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1609910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyqueenmab/pseuds/fairyqueenmab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tybalt has an unrequited crush what else is new</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Doesn't Care

Tybalt Capulet doesn't have a crush on his English teacher. 

It's not like this teacher walked in the first day and smiled at them all and Tybalt fell in love instantly. Because he didn't. As far as he cares, Benvolio, because Benvolio insists that they use his first name, is just another teacher who is very good at his job. And okay, maybe he pays a little more attention in class and turns in all his assignments on time. But it's not because he gets a wide smile when he raises his hand on class. And he doesn't save the papers that have small drawings of smiley faces and suns in the corners.

He does pick Juliet up one day and scowl at her boyfriend. Juliet only laughs and slings an arm around his shoulders, dragging him over to talk to Romeo. What he doesn't do is turn bright red when Benvolio pulls up next to them and wait for Romeo to get into his car. He doesn't care that Benvolio is Romeo's uncle. It's disappointing, of course. After all, he hates Romeo and everything he does, so why would he want his favorite teacher to be related to him?

Tybalt forgets his homework for the first time that year the next week.

A day later, Benvolio asks him to stay after class. He's not upset that Tybalt missed the assignment. It's the first one he hasn't done, and he has a good grade in this class. All that he wants is to ask Tybalt if he's alright, and that makes it worse. He'd have preferred it if Benvolio had gotten mad and given him a bad grade. At least that way he wouldn't have to look him in the eye and smile at him even though that worried expression on his face makes him want to burst into tears or maybe punch something.

He chooses the second one. He corners Abram the next day and hits him hard enough to send him sprawling on the ground. A teacher grabs his arm and pulls him back, yelling at him. He has to stay home for the next week. When he comes back to school, Benvolio's waiting for him with a book.

"Read this," he says. "I think you'll like it." Tybalt scowls and takes the book home, not planning on reading it, but that night he wakes up and reaches for it. The next morning he's exhausted, but he's halfway through. All day he thinks about the book, and when he gets home he finishes it, forgetting about the rest of his homework. His other teachers are disappointed, but that doesn't really matter when he goes up to Benvolio and asks him if he has any other book recommendations and gets that wide smile.

At the end of the school year, he drives Juliet to the grocery store to get ingredients for a bake sale. As he waits for her to buy everything she needs, he sees Benvolio in the next aisle, talking to a blond man. He goes to talk to him but before he can get close enough, the man is leaning over and kissing Benvolio and Benvolio is kissing him back and Tybalt's heart is plummeting down.

He doesn't care when Benvolio tells them at the end of the year that he's not coming back the next year.

Except he really does.

**Author's Note:**

> one day i will write requited love for tybalt but that day is not today
> 
> my title is so stupid and pretentious i'm sorry for all of this


End file.
